La confesión de Dudley Dursley
by Ralye.Rickman.Snape
Summary: Hola, soy Dudley y tengo algo que contaros ¡ME GUSTA LA MAGIA! Pero no se lo digais a mis padres.... Oneshoot


¡Hola! Soy Dudley Dursley y acabo de cumplir los dieciocho años. Mis padres me regalaron un nuevo ordenador con conexión a Internet. Navegando por la red encontré este espacio personal en el que puedo subir mis videos, canciones y contar lo que se me venga en gana. Luego si no se me olvida subiré el nuevo video de Linkin Park¡soy adicto a este grupo!

Vivo en Privet Drive, pero no diré que portal ya que no quiero que me descubran del todo. De todas formas si os encontráis por ahí un mozo bien delgado y musculoso seré yo… ¡No! Dejar de babear y coger cámaras de fotos y redes para capturarme, en realidad soy fortachón pero porque tengo un gran flotador que salvaría a todos los del Titanic (Gran película… aquí donde me veis soy muy sentimental). Por desgracia tuve que salir a mi padre y no a mi madre… aunque una cara de caballo no me pegaría mucho¿No creen?

¡Oh, si! Mis padres… mi padre el grandote Vernon Dursley y mi madre la menuda Petunia Dursley. Vivo con ambos… Aunque alguna vez viene unas semanas mi tía, por parte paterna, Marge… No sé quien es mas grande si mi padre o mi tía. También tenía una tía, hermana de mi madre, llamada Lily Potter, pero a mi madre no le gusta que se hable de ella.

Hasta hace un año vivía con nosotros mi primo, Harry Potter. El no era un chico normal, para que mentir. Bajo órdenes de mis padres hice que su infancia fuese demasiado dura… Hasta que cumplió once años no sabía cual era el secreto que guardaban mis padres de el. El día de su cumpleaños, un gran hombre vino a por el. ¡Decía que era un mago! Al principio pensé que se trataba de alguna cámara oculta, están tan de moda… Pero lo que vino después me dejo sin habla. Ese gran hombre me apunto con su paraguas rosa y lanzo un rayo… ¡Al segundo me salió una cola de cerdo! Entonces comprendí que era cierto… ¡EXISTE LA MAGIA! Después el hombre se llevo a Harry.

Durante su año escolar, mis padres me dijeron que no dijera nada a nadie, si no quería que me diesen en adopción. También me dijeron que repudiara la magia, que era lo peor. Mi madre me contó que su hermana también fue una bruja. Sus padres, mis abuelos, la adoraban. Pero mi madre pensó que ella era un monstruo. Entonces ya supe porque ese odio hacía a Harry. Al principio pensé igual que ello… Pero cada vez que me acordaba de mi primo y la magia necesitaba saber más de ella, me llamaba mucho la atención.

Me tuve que pasar a escondidas a la biblioteca del colegio, había que mantener la reputación de malo, y cogí libros de magia. Había los típicos de sirenas, hadas, dragones y princesas, etc…. Pero encontré uno muy peculiar. Hablaban del colegio Hogwarts, al parecer una bruja decidió escribir de su historia para divertirse con las personas no mágicas. Decidí leerlo. Era muy interesante. Aprendí muchas cosas de la magia y empezó a gustarme. También hablaba de un mago poderoso que todo el mundo temía Lord Voldemort o como todo el mundo le llamaba quien-ustedes-saben. Hablaba de la historia de Harry y sus padres… Enseguida sentí lastima por mi primo.

En febrero de ese año mis padres descubrieron unos libros de magia que guardaba debajo de la cama y me los quemaron. ¡Llore como nunca lo hice! Y aún así no me comprendieron. Me dijeron que la magia era lo peor que existía, que podía acabar con mi vida y que todos aquellos no eran personas normales una panda de psicópatas y que deberían estar todos en un manicomio. Por supuesto les juré que no volvería a leer nada de ello…pero como todo un buen hijo, se me da genial mentir.

Cuando llegó tuve que fingir, claro está. Me daba pena tener que tratarlo como siempre y ver como el estaba triste porque sus amigos no le llamaban. Un día en el verano apareció un bicho muy raro, a punto estuve de decirle a mi madre que me comprase uno.

En el verano de su tercer año en el colegio de magia llego muy contento a casa. Descubrió que tenía un padrino y que este era el asesino que salía en la televisión. Un poco mas adelante pude leer en sus cartas que este había sido metido en la cárcel por un asesinato que no cometió.

En los veranos siguientes creo que fueron los mas tristes suyos ya que hubo muchas muertes… Yo quería ayudarle, pero como conté no puedo comentar nada de la magia y menos ser amistoso con Harry. Ya me estaba hartando de esa absurda norma.

El pasado verano llegó a casa y justo cuando fue su cumpleaños dijo que se marchaba y no volvería nunca más. Decía que tenía una especie de misión que hacer. Mis padres saltaban de alegría y yo disimulaba mi gran tristeza. Quería que nuestra relación de primos fuese mejor y el me pudiese contar mas cosas de su mundo. Total, que antes de marcharse le llame.

FLASH BACK

-Harry¿Podemos hablar?- Le pregunte.

-¿De qué Dursley¿No me vendrás a saltar a la cara de que si me odias y todo eso? Porque ya me lo recordáis a cada momento.- Me contesto. Me fulmino con la mirada y yo me sentí peor.

-No… Ven a mi cuarto.- Le dije.

Llegamos a mi cuarto, todo hecho un desastre hay que decir. El se sentó en mi cama y yo en una silla.

-Bueno primo¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Pues bueno, a ver empecemos.- Le conté todo lo que os estuve contando. El me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ya está¿Te estás burlando de mi?- Pregunto incrédulo.

-¡NO! Mira me sé algunos hechizos, Protecto, Wingardium Leviosa, Expelliarmos…

-¡Basta¿Con qué derecho miras mis libros?

-No miro tus libros, Harry. Miro unos de la biblioteca de mi colegio. Una, creo, bruja llamada JK Rowlin escribió sobre ustedes para divertir a nosotros, los muggles.- Le dije. Me asustó un poco porque se quedo pálido.

-¿Cómo puede ser…¿Cómo es que conoces como os llamamos a vosotros?

-¡Por eso, Harry¡Por eso! Leía libros de magia. La verdad que me encanta, es una pena que no sacase genes de tu madre, Lily.

-Bueno…veo en tu mirada que no me mientes. Pero me cuesta tanto creerlo. ¿Por qué si sientes pena hacía a mi, me hacías la vida imposible?

-Pues porque tenia que disimular, Harry. Mis padres me matarían si supiesen que sigo leyendo esos libros.

-Buff… nunca creí que nos fuésemos a llevar bien. Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que acabar con unas cosas peligrosas, y solo yo puedo hacerlo. No me creas arrogante, pero así lo dice una maldita profecía.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes… Te mandaré cartas por vía muggle, lo bueno de haber vivido con vosotros.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

¿Increíble, no? Me mandó alguna carta de vez en cuando. Pero últimamente no me manda. En la televisión dicen que han aumentado notablemente muertes y desapariciones. Así que será por eso….

Espero recibir pronto noticias de mi primo.

* * *

_Bueno...¿Qué tal? Fatal.. jajaja.. No sé. Espero que al menos dejen sus reviews.. Se que es una parida... pero puede que sea cierto y Dudley tenga ese secretito por ahí guardado... quien lo diría!_


End file.
